Flower Boys and Girl
by ILikeBeinMe2411
Summary: Ha Ni is caught in a different life now dealing with Kpop idols! They get into a lot of crazy situations being together. That's not all. They are LIVING with her. Love has almost gone out the window for her. But now everything is changing. How can Oh Ha Ni keep up!
1. BTS is what now?

"Give me five minutes."

"I'm counting." She sighed once again, but then something alarmed her. She widen her eyes and turned to the clock sitting on her nightstand. It showed 6:05. She struggled trying helpless to get untangled from her light pink bed covers. She huffed angrily. Once she stood up from her bed the covers dropped instantly. Really, she thought. She hurriedly ran into the closet for her uniform and then she ran into the bathroom. She came expecting to see the men of her dreams outside the door, but she expected less knowing him. She hastily ran down the stairs, and plopped down into a seat next to Eun-Jo with a sigh. She quietly ate the breakfast that sat before her. Oh Ha Ni, her mind spoke.

It's time to move on. To live life. It's time to stop living in the shadows of a one-sided love. I guess I'm not ready for love yet. Ha Ni stood up from the quiet table and walked towards the door. She touched the cold door knob and quickly twisted it open revealing the sun's bright vibrant rays giving a beautiful light to day. Her foot stepped outside the door and suddenly she heard Geum Hee sweet voice calling out to her.

"Ha Ni-ah, you're going now?" she asked baffled at Ha Ni's sudden action.

"Ye, omeoni." she stepped out the door and began her walked for school. Guem Hee sighed in content. She knew what was going on. It was going to play out for sometime, yet she had no knowledge it was so soon. It's time for my ruthless son to get a taste of his own medicine, and if Ha Ni acted in that manner it meant that was changing slowly but surely, she thought. Then she pointed her attention to her son who was eating his breakfast without notice of what took place.

"Yah! Seung Jo-ah, get out you may be late for school!" she falsely complained to get his attention.

"What are you talking about omma it's still ear-" his statement was cut short by his mother shoving him out his seat to the door. He sighed in annoyance and pushed himself out the door to avoid the trouble of his mother shoving harder than she already was.

"I'm leaving." he spoke to himself. Not to far away he saw Ha Ni walking in a fast pace. He walked at the same pace she is taking. Ironically, maybe to him, he was right at her side. Silence slowly sunk in the atmosphere around them. Ha Ni refrained from speaking the whole time on their walk. I have to get her to talk his silence is killing me, he thought.

"Cat got your tongue." he asked nonchalantly. His answer was silence. This might be harder than I imagined it, he thought again. But...

"No, but I came to a realization. I don't know what is love. I was stupid to even love a cold-hearted human being like you. Like you said you don't know me and I don't know you. Happy your finally free of a burden." Ha Ni evilly smiled, "Have a nice day." Seung Jo walked slowly before stopping to next to her.

He whispered "I will." He walked away from her. So much for that, she thought. Seung Jo was out of sight and Ha Ni sigh in frustration. She continued her walk to school thinking about what to do next, but was interrupted by loud bangs and crashes. Ha Ni cautiously turned her head side to side to see where the source of the sound is coming from. She walked in alarm to be aware of her surroundings. An dark and empty ally was before here and she turned to peer into the darkness and tried a lousy attempt to see and only leaned in more. Slowly she stepped into the dark void out of wondering what was inside. Black. That was all she saw. Something grabbed her from behind. Their strength gripped onto her and prevented her to escaped. Ha Ni started to helplessly struggled and spilled out incoherent words from her mouth. Then she heard a series of "be quiet" or "shush". A hand grabbed her dragged roughly making her and a group of people run.

They run minutes that felt like hours and they finally found light that burned their eyes because running in the dark for a long time. Suddenly they stopped upon a very bright light. They run into the light and it appeared that arrived at the school on time. Ha Ni turned around and saw seven handsome looking boys. They smiled. She childishly pouted.

"We're sorry for that it was that we all including you could've been kidnapped in that ally, so we practically dragged you with us. Can you forgive us?" The boy with dark auburn hair pleaded.

"It's okay and thank you for saving me," Ha Ni paused and glanced at what they were wearing, " Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes, and do you happen to know were is Shinwa High school is?" The teen asked shyly.

"Ye, it's behind me and I go here to, but you need to hurry if you want to get to homeroom on time. Let's go!" Ha Ni grabbed the teen's hand and dragged him and the rest to the school. They entered the building were greeted by silent snickering, giggling girls, and surprised stares. Ha Ni turned to the boys to see them shaking in fear.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ha Ni hesitated. Then screams of fan girls erupted all around them.

"That, we gotta run, now!" the boy auburn hair sweep Ha Ni into his arms and took a run for it along with the six guys behind. When turned their heads there was a herd of teenage girls. They ran like it was the end of their dear life. A teacher from class A stepped out to see what was the commotion outside and saw seven boys carrying one girl running and behind them was a lot of screaming girls.

"Yah," the teacher powerfully shout and everyone stopped in there place then some of the students from class A (including Seung Jo) came out the classroom to regulate with him, "This is ridiculous! All of you are students, not fans! Now get back class, now! Except you all." He pointed his finger to Ha Ni and her seven companions.

"To the office and put her down." the boy did what he was told and put Ha Ni on her feet.

"We can explained!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"You can explain it when you go to the office, now go!" They all scowled and walked to the office with their shoulders slumped in front of them. They arrived at them office and plopped on the couch in unison.

"Why did they chase us down the hall." Ha Ni asked.

"We can explain-"

" There's no need for an explaination." a sudden voice said. The group and Ha Ni turned around and saw an elder walking through the door and taking a seat at his desk.

"I'm sorry the trouble, I knew they were fans but I didn't know they would go this far."

"It's fine." the boy with silver hair spoke.

"It's not and I don't want you to go through any trouble here, and I want you to be treated here as normal students and not idols."

"Idols?" Ha Ni mistakenly blurted out in question, she didn't realize she had said that until she received questionable stares.

"Ye, Ha Ni, idols, do you know BTS?" the elder asked.

"I listen to their songs."

"Do you know their appearances?"

"Ani."

"Ha Ni, the gentlemen right beside are BTS, and you to show them around the school and stayed by them everywhere you go, understand?"

"Omo! Are basically saying they're going to live with me!" Ha Ni exclaimed in confusion.

"Ye, now go."

"B-but how-"

"I've already contacted the Baeks and your father about this now leave."

"Okay."

This should be interesting, Ha Ni thought.

* * *

Hello my people! Don't worry I haven't abandoned Last Dance. It coming _soon. He hee._ Please review as always and GO TO KCON! DEUCES!


	2. An Arkward and Hollow Morning

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** _Stupid alarm clock, _Ha Ni thought. A series of groans transpired around the large room.

Ha Ni yawned. "Come on we have to get ready (yawn) for school." She fell backwards onto her bed and turned to her side. A long arm wrapped around her small waist. She felt something solid against her back. Then soft hot breaths berated her neck. Her eyes flipped wide open as she turned around. She was met by a soft sleeping face. She was so close to him that their noses were touching. Nose to nose. Ha Ni shut her eyes tightly as she felt him shifting against her. He shifted and rolled on top of Ha Ni. Now she felt something soft and warm touch her full on her lips. His weight dropped on his lips and pressed harder on Ha Ni's. Slowly their heavy eyelids open and brown met brown. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until...

"Ahhhh! Aigoo!" Jimin and Ha Ni screamed in unison. Then the boys woke in sudden surprise causing to Rap Monster and J-Hope butt their heads. They all except Jimin and Ha Ni busted in laughter. Jimin and Ha Ni continued to stare at each other until they heard aw's. Then they realized what position they were in. **THUDD!** They both fell onto the floor.

"Ha! They're _falling _for each other!' Jung Kook commented.

"Shut up." Jimin whined while getting off of Ha Ni.

"Yeah, yeah hyung." Jung Kook replied.

"Umm, we have to get dressed for school." Ha Ni stood up quickly and ran out of the room.

"You like her, don't you Jimin?" J-Hope teased.

"Aish, leave me alone, and we have to dressed for school." Jimin stood up and went to the closet.

"Huh, yeah he's right we can't be late, so let's go- Nam Joon." Nam Joon was snoring giving the sign he is asleep. Ho Soek sighed.

_WITH HA NI_

_What just happen,_ Ha Ni thought worriedly. She shakily brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. They were tingling. She giggled.

_WITH JIMIN_

_Omo, what just happen, _Jimin thought baffled. He brought his fingers to his lips and touched them. They were tingling. He

_AT BREAKFAST_

It was silent. Forks, knives, and spoons clanking against plates. *sigh* Somebody finally spoke up.

"Mianhae, it's so silent here, so let's introduce ourselves." Geum Hee said.

"Of course", all the boys stood up from their chairs, "I'm Kim Nam Joon, I'm Tae Hyung, I'm Yoon Gi, I'm Seok Jin, I'm Ho Seok, I'm Ji Min, I'm Jung Kook."

"Kamsamnida, Baek-yang, for allowing us to stay in your home." Ho Seok said with a small bow of respect.

"Aniyo, aniyo don't mention it! I'm delight to have some more company here for a while. Call me Eomma!" Geum Hee exclaimed.

"Kamsamnida, Eomma!" the boys said in unison.

"Ah! I'm so excited to see BTS! J-Hope is my favorite." Ha Ni and the Baek family turned their heads to Eun Jo in surprise.

"Mueo? I listen to music too!" Eun Jo exclaimed.

"Okay, Eun Jo maybe one of these days we could go to the arcade and play games." Ho Seok suggested. Eun Jo smiled brightly but slowly it turned into a small frown.

"What's the matter?" Ho Seok asked in concern.

"I wish I could go to the arcade, but I have to study to getter smarter." Eun Jo put his head down.

Ho Seok smiled. "Seem to be a smart boy, but even geniuses need a break once in a while. Don't overload your brain. Have fun once in a while it won't hurt."

"Eomma, can I go to the arcade with Ho Seok hyeong after school, chebol?" Eun Jo asked desperately.

"Of course Eun Jo! I'm happy that at least one of my sons acknowledges fun." She turned her attention to Seung Jo.

"Emoni, I think it's time we head to school." Ha Ni stood up and walked to the door.

"Ha Ni! Wait for us!" Ji Min shouted.

"Oh Mianhae oppa." Ji Min blushed.

"Ha ha, he's blushing." teased Jin.

"Come on guys, lets get a move on." commanded Nam Joon.

"Arasseo, arasseo." They all walked the door. The boys smirked along the walk.

"Bye!" They shouted and left Ji Min, Ha Ni, and unknowingly Seung Jo.

"Ha Ni ah, why did you call me oppa?" Ha Ni stopped. Seung Jo was a few feet away where he could here them. His eyes soften in sorrow. _Is she really going to forget me. She was so stubborn, and she would follow me. She blush at me. She would stutter around me- what am I thinking! I should be happy that she would leave me alone. But... why do I feel hollow? _He thought. Then he turned his attention back to Ha Ni.

"You are older than me right," Ji Min nodded, "So is it okay to call oppa?"

"Ne."

"Then let's go!" Ha Ni smiled and linked arms with him and ran. Seung Jo felt his heart sink. _Why do I feel hollow?_


	3. AN!

This is an author note! My first! I have set up a poll about Oh Ha Ni. The poll will be from today until August 8th. Choose wisely. Still trying to get a hang of this. Regarding Last Dance and Flower Boys and Girl. I'm telling you updates will be rare because school for me is NEXT WEEK! Crap, it's to freaking early. I will try my best to update as much as I can for you all! My poll should be on my profile! Bye, my lovely readers!


	4. Saranghae Oh Ha Ni

7:00 A.M.

"Ha Ni ah." she shook her furiously as she heard the teacher preach on and about her lesson.

"You can't to sleep during class, or you'll be like him." Ho Soek pointed at Tae Kyung nodding his head in fatigue.

"Arasseo, oppa." Ha Ni said happily. She looked back at her book to find drool covering her book. She pouted and sighed sadly. Her book was closed by a hand ,and suddenly slid across the room. In the process of waking up Tae Hyung with a possible bruise to the head. They mischievously snickered.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"Aniyo ma'am." Ha Ni and Ho Soek said in unison.

"Pay attention."

"Ne, ma'am." Ho Soek sighed. Ha Ni grinned.

* * *

Finally, lunch, Ha Ni thought to herself. She rushed down the stairs to the growing crowd in the cafeteria. She spotted Joo Ri and Min Ah. They smiled happily as the two ran to Ha Ni with open arms. They started giggling crazily.

"Omo,Ha Ni, your really lucky!" Joo Ri exclaimed happily.

"Jjanja!" Min Ah exclaimed as well.

"Yah", Ha Ni pouted, "I'm hungry, kaja!" the clique were grinning ear to ear. They get their lunch and settled down at one of the tables. They talked and occasionally giggle mischievously. Ha Ni smiling face quickly turned into an annoyed frown. It was Kang Mi Soo.

"What do you want, Mi Soo?" Min Ah asked irritated by her presence.

"Shut that flap you call a mouth, Min Ah", she continued," I'm here to give Ms. Class F a warning." Mi Soo glared angriy at Ha Ni.

"Mueoayo, Mi Soo?"

"Just because the Bangtan oppas hang around you doesn't make you better. You're still a clutz, and a failure."

"Who said it makes me better?"

"Whatever, just stay away from them. They don't need your unintelligence rubbing off them." Mi Soo move closer to Ha Ni

"Cheongsamnida hajiman I think you don't have that authority." Ha Ni stood from her seat and walked closer to Mi Soo.

"Well, Ha Ni I have to hand it to you. You can talk confidently, yet you still follow Baek Seung Jo like a sick puppy," Ha Ni tensed.

"You were so confident, but shot down with a one-sided. Baek Seung Jo will never love you, failure." Ha Ni ran off with Joo Ri and Min Ah running behind her shouting to console Ha Ni.

"What a coward, ha! I bet she won't dare to be in there side."

"Really?"

"J-Hope Oppa! You scared me!"

"Don't call me oppa." He said in a calm yet irritated manner. This grabbed the cafeteria crowd attention.

"But-"

"I don't take kindly to people who insults and upsets my friends."

"She's failure and clumsy."

"She may not be bright, but she is a beautiful and kind hearted girl."

"I'm a beautiful and kind hearted person." Ho Soek scoffed.

"You may be beautiful, but your personality is crap." This gained oh's from the noisy crowd.

"Don't ever go near nor go in her direction, arraseo?" His voice was firm with a command.

"I understand." Her voice trembled in fear.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk, I'll be on my way, goodbye." Everyone's eyes widen in shock of what took place, then shortly everyone dispersed. Kang Mi Soo stood there stiff and tense.

* * *

"Ha Ni!"

"Oh Ha Ni!"

"Oh Honey!" everyone stared at Yoon Gi.

"Oh Honey, jjinja?" Nam Joon questioned.

"Mueo! I didn't realize it!"

"Aigoo, swit!" Ho Soek said. Then suddenly they heard soft sobs. They turned their heads back and forth to find the direction of the sound. They separated to look for Ha Ni. The Bangtan oppas searched and searched, yet to find the grave stricken girl. Jin rush towards a deserted tree for breath. He huffed. Where is she, Jin thought. Soft sniffles didn't go unheard from Jin's ears. He turned his head and saw Ha Ni's red face and dried tears.

"Ha Ni ah." Jin said softly.

"Jin oppa?" Her voice cracked while she said his name.

"Wait for a second!" He ran to off the find the rest of the guys. He shouted.

"Aye guys! I found Ha Ni." Then a group of anxious boys circled around Jin.

"Where is she!" They exclaimed at Jin.

"She's by that tree." He pointed at the tree across from. The Bangtan oppas sprinted at the direction of the tree. Ha Ni was gone. They glared at Jin.

"Mueo? She was just there!" Jin responded.

* * *

_AT HOME_

Ha Ni was at outside leaning against the railing in thought. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and saw Ho Seok smiling softly at her.

"Annyeong." Ha Ni said in a fake cheery voice.

"Ha Ni, gwenchanna?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you're fine."

"Don't worry, omma." She said with a smile. He pouted.

"Omma?"

"Yeah you nag and order me and the boys a lot." He chuckled.

"Since I'm an omma, I know you're not fine or okay." Ha Ni frowned.

"Am I a burden to you all?" she asked while her eyes bored into the sky above. Ho Soek was taken aback.

"Aniyo! You are not a burden to us or anyone!" Ha Ni flashed a quick small smile.

"Gomawo, Ho Soek oppa!"

"Mueo! Now you need a hug!"

"Ani-" she felt more arms grasp around. She turned hastily and saw all of the oppas intensely hugging her. Ha Ni smiled warmly at their effort to make her feel better.

"Saranghae, Oh Ha Ni!"

* * *

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. School is here and I'M FREAKING TIRED! Aigoo *HUGE SIGH* PLEASE REMEMBER TO...REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Please do the poll! Go to my profile and it should be there. UPDATES FOR LAST DANCE... CLUB HYPE PT.2 BAEK SEUNG JO! BTS DARK AND WILD NEXT WEEK! HELL YASSS! Deuces! I DONT OWN SHIZ. BUT MY BRAIN IS MY MINE!**


End file.
